minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Artiopas 2: Origination
Formerly known as Artiopas. | Written by Fico. ---- Many players have encountered many strange occurrences while playing their favorite (Or one of their favorite) games. Today I'm going to tell you about one of the strangest. "It's critical that you listen." I heard those words in a dry, and frightening voice. It was quite low, and I didn't know what caused it. Maybe my imagination? It seemed so, and I really didn't get much sleep, so I didn't think much of it. After a moment of confusion, I clicked the button that directed me to the server. Truth is, I really haven't gone on many servers on Minecraft before. And the last time I did was a long time ago. About 5 months, to be exact. Let's just get to the story. I logged on to a quiet area of the server. I was pretty confused because this server normally gets lots of attention. I got a bit suspicious. (Although, when the modest of odd occurrences result, I do think it's a bit peculiar.) Forgetting about the lack of players, I decided to play some games. There was a moderate selection of games, but since 80% of 90 games were multiplayer, I was limited to 18 games. I didn't know which one to pick. Still ignoring the lack of players in the server at the time, I selected the first game in the corridor, Tetris. A block puzzle game. Almost everyone knows about the game. I've performed the game a few times on the server. My high score is roughly 24000, (Not that it matters). I clicked the button, and I was teleported to the hub. I commenced the game. It started out like a typical Tetris game, controlling, moving and flipping the blocks. I operated the game for at least 5 minutes. Nothing much occurred during that stretch of time, other than your occasional glitching and chunks disappearing. Nothing out of the ordinary. Yet, after some time, I caught another dry whisper coming from my earbuds. "I hope you're ready..." I got a bit skeptical. What are the odds of the same situation happening twice? I assumed it was my imagination yet again, and I resumed the game. A few minutes later, I ended the game, because I didn't feel the need to play anymore. "Are you there? Are you listening? Can you hear me?" Alright, this situation was starting to get questionable. Why am I hearing voices? Who is it coming from, and where is it originating from? Now I was getting skeptical. I needed to find out who, or what is causing these enigmatic voices. I then remembered the lack of players. Where were they? Nobody just rejects a server without an announcement or conversation. What is going on? I decided to do the first thing I could think of; look for them. I scrolled through the corridors and landscapes to find at least ONE player. It took hours to scroll through the entire server grounds, and I wasn't sure if I resolved anything. After an hour, I came to the conclusion that nobody was in sight, and I might have wasted lots of time looking for people that weren't even on the server in the first place. I knew something was up. Just when I heard a peculiar whisper coming from behind me. "You should have listened...." I paused and slowly turned behind me. I heard crackling sounds and static while slowly moving my cursor across the desk. When I have fully turned around, I witnessed another player and his nametag said "Adam". A knife. A knife was in his hand, clutched in his hand, very tightly, as if he was ready to attack. Blood was all over the blade and some more blood was on the handle, just above where his hand grasped the knife. He stared at me, with such a deathlike smirk on his face. I tried to sprint away, but the keys were suspended. I couldn't move my player. I wanted to turn off Minecraft, but I was paralyzed with stress. I watched as he crept towards me, slowly, and ominously. I was trying everything I could to quit the game, but nothing worked. He just stared at me, with that horrible, bloody smile, creeping towards me. You should have listened, I was trying to save you. What? What's happening? There really isn't time to explain, you need to go. He'll be here any minute. I need an explanation, where is everyone? Look, this server was overrun by a haunted player of some sort, many people saw him flying, hacking, and even spawning apples in his hand. Many people thought he was a hacker, so he eventually was kicked. Later, he appeared again and started to turn this server into hell. I'm one of the only individuals that survived, at the cost of my sanity. I had no choice. So... Where are the others? They left, they all left. some ran, some killed themselves, some left the game, and some were left behind to be eaten, killed, or condemned to any sort of torture. So, why did I join? Why is this server open in my server list? They're waiting for you. You are one of the rare individuals still able to join this server. Please, you have to leave. If they catch you, God knows what will happen. They'll most likely kill you. Look, you really need to go. This server is dead. There's nothing to do here but die. You need to go, now. One last thing, why would anyone want to take over a server? No idea. Now you need to go. He'll be here any minute. Go, before it's too late. I quickly hit Escape, and I quit the game. I was remarkably confused. I looked away from my monitor to take a breath. "No... That didn't happen. I didn't see that, It wasn't real!" I muttered to myself. I opened my browser, and you wouldn't believe what I saw. "Ghost player spotted on gaming server, hundreds terrified!" "Holy shit.," I muttered, shocked like never before. It was real, all true, like a terrible atrocity had risen, while everyone remains oblivious. Nobody expected this... I was terrorized. Why could such a thing take place? I've read over stories innumerable times, I never believed any of the events recounted in those stories, and I bet many other people didn't trust it, either. But how could it even occur? How could the events in the stories come out of fantasy? No. I'm not letting this happen. I'm not letting this situation escalate any further. Hundreds were terrified, and no more needed to be. I've read many stories, none end well, and this situation won't either. Neglecting the situation won't help, so I need to take action! With courage, I faced my monitor and started Minecraft. Ending this complication seems quite necessary at this time. If nothing changes, flames of guilt and sorrow will arise, nobody will be able to remember the name, nobody will be able to place another block, nobody will ever type a letter, whether it's a sign, logging in, chatting, or command, nobody would be able to compete, building in the light of glowstone. I'm not allowing any of that negativity strike anyone down. I knew this had to end. Immediately. I logged onto the server. It took about 3 seconds to connect, and the moment I saw the background appear, I looked around, carefully and thoroughly. Nobody was in sight, Like earlier. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME BACK" I heard in a dark, moaning, eerie voice. It came from behind me. And so, with the best of my courage, I turned and I saw in front of me a player. A dark, black, featureless skin. Red eyes, green cape. Looks like it was made in MS Paint. YOUR ARRIVAL... Who are you? AH. I AM SURPRISED. DON'T YOU REALIZE THIS SERVER IS DEAD? I'VE TAKEN OVER IT. THE CORE IS MINE. I HAVE FULL INFLUENCE NOW, AND WHEN I KILL YOU, ALL OF MINECRAFT WILL BE MINE. I don't think that would be the case. YOU ARE A LOT MORE GULLIBLE THAN ADAM SAID YOU WERE. Adam? YES... HE TOLD ME THAT YOU GOT AWAY, YOU WERE TOO AFRAID TO FIGHT. BUT ENOUGH OF THIS CHIT-CHATTING. IT'S TIME TO MEET YOUR FATE. But why? Why take over the entirety of Minecraft when you can just create your own server? I don't see the fun in terrorizing hundreds of users. YEARS OF TORMENT... PEOPLE THINK OF ME AS THE "RUNT OF THE GAME", I CAN'T STAND IT. I HAVE BEEN TORMENTED COUNTLESS TIMES, AND I CAN'T FORGIVE ANYONE WHOM TORMENTED ME DURING MY PEACEFUL MOMENTS. But.. where is everyone? THEY'RE DEAD. WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU EXPECT ME TO DO WITH THEM? I JUST WANTED PEACE, AND THERE COULDNT BE ANYMORE PEOPLE TORMENTING ME. I HAD TO DO WHAT I MUST. Well, I'm here to do good. I can't see you torment and torture hundreds of people. They love this game. They don't want to see it fall into the hands of a sick and cruel hacker. There's a whole wiki about the thing and even a respective wiki for horror stories! I didn't believe any one of the stories posted on that wiki. And I never will! AND THAT'S HOW IT'S GOING TO BE! AND YOU CAN'T CHANGE THAT! I SEE IT'S GOING TO TAKE A BIT MORE TO MAKE YOU BUDGE... BUT ONE THING... YOUR JUMBLING YOUR WORDS. I'M NOT TRYING TO BE A "CREEPYPASTA", OR TORMENT MANY, I JUST WANT PEACE... AND PEOPLE WERE SO BOTHERSOME... NOT GIVING ME COMFORT, EVEN DISLIKING, AND DESTROYING MY BUILDS, FOR NO REASON. THIS ISN'T MY TERROR, THIS IS MY REVENGE. He suddenly shot at me. I quickly reacted, getting out of the way. IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO DESTROY THIS GAME AND HOST IT AS YOUR PROXY! TO BE HONEST. EVERYONE WAS JUST LIKE YOU... USING YOUR TACTICS, DODGING MY EVERY MOVE, THEY WERE JUST AS DUMB AS YOU. THE MOST THEY WERE DOING WAS DELAYING THE INEVITABLE. I FOUGHT THE STRONGEST OF PLAYERS IN GROUPS, EVERY SINGLE PLAYER, I HAVE DESTROYED. NOT A SINGLE ONE REMAINS. AND YOU ARE MY LAST VICTIM BEFORE I TAKE THE MOJANG OFFICE! He had every weapon imaginable, a sword, fireballs, you name it, he has it. He just kept hitting me, trying his best to land a single blow on me. He couldn't do it. JUST DIE, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE STANDING IN MY WAY. YOU ARE WEAK... AND THE SMALLEST OF WALLS WILL FALL! He struck one final blow to me, and I ended up dying. I stopped, with a shocked look. I could have saved Minecraft... I guess all hope is lost now... No, wait. The respawn button popped up. With a yellow text below it. "You thought I left you to fight on your own? You're Minecraft's only hope. C'mon. I underestimated you. You are a lot stronger than you look. You are closer than you think. Show this weirdo what for. What you are really made of." I clicked the button. I respawned behind him, with a diamond sword in my hand. He looked distracted. FINALLY, THE LAST PLAYER IS GONE. NOBODY WILL BE ABLE TO STAND IN MY WAY NOW. You thought I was done that easily? No... You are the gullible one here. ...No... ...Yes. How did you... HOW DID YOU RESPAWN? I TOOK ONE FINAL BLOW ON YOU, I DISABLED THE RESPAWN OPTION, EVERY SINGLE PLAYER WAS DOOMED, HOW DO YOU HAVE ACCESS TO THE RESPAWN BUTTON? HOW ARE YOU STILL IN MY WAY? Maybe you didn't take into consideration that I had some assistance? ...No... Adam.... That dust mite. I swung my sword at him. He took great damage. GAH!!! ...So it's not that easy... You know... I'm not as dumb as you think I am. ...So... You really are determined to save Minecraft... I don't know why I didn't presume this... Don't you get it? So many people love this game. And I'm not letting it go to waste. THEN I GUESS I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO KILL YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN. He struck me again. I died, but I respawned yet again. Getting cocky? I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT MAKES YOU SO POWERFUL... AND WHY YOU KEEP GOING ON. I'LL JUST KILL YOU COUNTLESS TIMES, AND YOU'LL REGRET CONTINUING YOUR ACTIONS. I died again, and again, and yet again. I respawned every single time. JUST STOP IT. YOU KNOW WE'LL BE HERE UNTIL THE END OF TIME. Exactly. We'll be here until the end of time. That's why I'm keeping you here, fighting me. ...I'm not letting... YEARS OF TORMENT GO DOWN FOR NOTHING!!! Just give up. You know I'm not letting this happen. He did the exact same thing. Kill me, again, again and again. THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF THIS MESS! I GUESS I HAVE NO CHOICE.... I CAN'T KILL YOU... BUT I CAN CONTAIN YOU... A cage of bedrock appeared all around me. I was trapped. DO YOU REGRET YOUR ACTIONS NOW??? I had an idea. Sorry, I can't hear you through this bedrock. LET ME REPEAT THAT... DO YOU REGRET YOUR ACTIONS NOW??? I still can't hear you. FINE. He broke the bedrock. Such a cretin. Now, I can repeat it... Before he could type another letter, I jumped out of the cage, slashing him with my sword in the process. So... You aren't as dumb as I thought. Yeah. You're the dumb one. All this time... I wanted peace, quiet, and revenge for those who had tormented me. Well, that isn't a smart idea. I guess I have to abort the plan... You thought I was done with you? Do you really think I am letting you get away that easily? No, not after what you've done to this server and those innocent players... No... Please, offer me mercy... I have been such an idiot, being angry at nothing. No. I'm not offering you mercy just yet. Lots of other players rejoined the server. Every single one he killed, rejoined. There he is! GET HIM! No... Please... Have mercy... Every single one ran to attack "LAR2". after countless hits, he raised up to the sky and started to dissolve, like the Ender Dragon. YOU FOOLS... I'M NOT DONE YET! I WILL BE BACK, THIS WAS JUST MY FIRST ATTACK! THE PLAN WAS JUST GETTING STARTED! After he was fully dissolved, I disconnected. I looked away from my monitor, wondering what the heck just happened. Wondering how an average player could expand his courage to fight a dangerous hacker, let alone win. Why would anyone torment a player for no reason? Why would anyone want to take over Minecraft? Why would anyone care to destroy hundreds of players, just to gain peace? Why would anyone hack for such a reason? Maybe those questions are best conserved for another day. Category:Creepypasta Competition Category:Long Pastas Category:Dramapasta Category:Artiopas Series Category:Supernatural Category:Yoshfico123 Category:Creepypasta Category:Suggested Reading Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Bella1963